


Caught In A Blaze

by ashtraythief



Series: fire 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Biting, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Werewolf Sex, alpha!Jensen, beta!Jared, bottom!Jared, short mention of Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets jealous, so he decides to make it unmistakably clear to Jared that he belongs to him and him only. Also there’s politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for the fire-verse, set about four years after Burning For You. Also, maybe, a possible prequel for a possible sequel. If that makes sense.
> 
> Betad by the indestructible dimeliora.
> 
> First post for the [smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> .

 

 

“I’m glad we see eye to eye on this,” Jensen told Alpha Hodge.  
  
Aldis’s father shook his hand and nodded. “I’m glad too, and I appreciate you and your mate taking the trip up here,” the older Alpha replied.  
  
Jensen surveyed the view the pack’s country grounds gave him above the forest. Most of the Chicago pack lived in the city, but they had a small cluster of cabins out here for pack gatherings and the celebrations on the nights of the full moon.  
  
“Well, it’s beautiful out here. And if it helps to bring more peace to the region...”  
  
Alpha Hodge smirked. “Did you know that they call you the peacemaker? From what I understand it is also a term often used by the Mafia.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at that. Several heads turned in his direction, but he ignored the envious and admiring looks.  
  
“I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered by that. And it’s not like I _did_ something here.”  
  
“Thank the moon your presence is enough to discourage any further attacks. I thought Aldis had sent them packing for the hills once and for all, but since Stewart’s pack took the rogues in, we’ve had more fighting than ever,” Alpha Hodge said darkly.  
  
“Well, let’s hope he got the message now,” Jensen answered. “If not I’ll just have to come back.”  
  
Alpha Hodge nodded. “Thanks again for stopping by. Give my regards to your father and brother-in-law, and we will have your back at the next alpha conference.”  
  
They shook hands again and then Jensen went off in search of his mate. It was time to go home.  
  
  
He found Jared a few huts over in conversation with an alpha. Huh.  
  
Jared had spent the last two days in the city and out here mainly talking to the betas of the pack. On the night of their arrival he had held a short speech about beta rights, which Alpha Hodge and his council had supported him for and afterwards Jared had talked to the betas about actually applying the new laws into their daily lives.  
  
Jensen had almost burst with pride, Jared had come so far from the bratty teenager he had claimed almost five years ago. He had slowly become involved in pack politics and beta rights and his example and support were important parts in the fight for equality for all weres.  
  
And it wasn’t that he hadn’t talked to alphas as well, because he had, but that didn’t look like a normal conversation.  
  
Jensen hadn’t seen this in a while, but he still remembered clear as day the two years before Jared had gone into heat and how he had flirted with every alpha that crossed his path.  
  
That looked exactly like it.  
  
Before Jensen could move Jared said something to the alpha that made his mouth fall open, then his mate honest-to-god batted his eyelashes at the guy, turned around, and walked off with swinging hips. The alpha’s eyes stayed glued to his mate’s ass until he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Oh, hell no!  
  
Jensen stalked over to the alpha whose eyes went wide with fear as soon as he spotted Jensen.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Jensen cut him off. “You listen to me you little shit, and you listen good!”  
  
The other alpha snapped his mouth shut. He was a young guy, maybe twenty or so, and one of the types who bragged the loudest but never followed through.  
  
“I don’t care what my mate did or said to you, but if I ever catch you looking at him again I’ll rip your eyes out, got it?”  
  
Ever since the story of how Jensen had killed Michael Weatherly had gotten out this threat carried a lot more weight than usual.  
  
The other alpha nodded frantically, sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Relief flooded the other alpha’s face and Jensen raised his eyebrows. “What, you think that’s it? You get to ogle my mate like a piece of meat and I let you off with just a verbal reprimand?”  
  
The young alpha sputtered, but Jensen didn’t give him any time to say something. Anything coming out of that mouth would only fuel his anger more, so he reached back and clocked the guy straight in the face.  
  
He put his whole strength behind the punch, heard the gratifying crunch of the guy’s nose breaking, and then he fell like a tree.  
  
Satisfied Jensen turned around and went into the direction Jared had walked off. Now he could attend to his mate.  
  
  
  
  
“What the hell was that?”  
  
Jared spun around at Jensen’s sudden entrance into the little cabin they had stayed in the past few days.  
  
“What the hell was what?” he asked, because Jensen was pissed. And not the baby-don’t-wake-me-up-this-early-just-because-you-can’t-sleep pissed. No, Jensen was royally pissed. Like Jared-you- _really_ -screwed-up-this-time pissed.  
  
Jared didn’t think he had seen Jensen this angry since his impromptu rescue-mission with Misha last year.  
  
“Don’t play the innocent, you know exactly what I mean!”  
  
Jared racked his brain for something, but he came up empty.  
  
This morning when Jensen had crawled out of their bed at the crack of dawn to go hunting with the Alpha he had given Jared a gentle kiss to the cheek and murmured tender words of love into his skin and now this.  
  
“Jensen, I have seriously no idea what you mean,” he said earnestly and usually that should do the trick. Their bond was strong enough that Jensen should be able to feel his confusion, but apparently his mate was too caught up in his own anger to notice.  
  
Jensen started pacing up and down the cabin and Jared was assaulted with feelings of anger, betrayal, and pain flooding their bond and he had to shut himself off, because it was more than he could bear.  
  
“I can’t believe you! I thought you had given up your slutty ways, but apparently I was wrong about that. I leave you alone for the day and you have nothing better to do than flirt your way through the entire pack!”  
  
So that was why Jensen was angry.  
  
Jared could feel his own anger welling up inside. Jensen should know better. Jensen should trust him. Besides, he was exaggerating by a mile.  
  
“Look, Jen-”  
  
“Do I look like I’m done?” Jensen snapped at him and Jared stared at his mate in stunned silence.  
  
Jensen had never talked to him like that before. Not even when Jared had taken off after only leaving a vague note at the house and hadn’t come home for two days. Jensen had been angry and worried, but he had never talked to Jared like an alpha scolding his beta.  
  
“You will never do something like that ever again, you hear me? Do you know how that makes me look, my beta flirting with another alpha?”  
  
That got Jared his voice back. “Oh, that’s what this is about, how it makes you _look_. So you only worry about my behavior when your precious reputation is on the line?”  
  
“Of course not! This is about you belonging to me, and only to me! No one gets to talk to you like that and certainly no one gets to look at you like that! You’re mine, you understand?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I understand completely, oh my powerful alpha,” Jared mocked. “Of course it is only my fault when a random alpha pervs on me.”  
  
“You flirted with him!” Jensen shouted.  
  
“Flirted?” Jared shouted back. “Are you fucking kidding me? I gave that knothead a taste of his own medicine and then told him if he ever talked to a beta that disrespectfully again, I’d rip his balls off!”  
  
Jensen seemed stunned for a moment. “Then why was he staring at your ass like that, if you said _that_ to him?”  
  
“I don’t know, Jensen,” Jared bit out. “Maybe because I have a great ass?”  
  
Jensen shook his head. “I saw how you were looking at him, how you swayed your hips when you walked away. You wanted him to look!”  
  
Jared ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “So maybe I did! Maybe I wanted him to see what exactly he would never get if he kept behaving like an asshole.”  
  
“Except that it’s not his to see. It’s only mine. And I fucking swear if you ever do that again-”  
  
“What, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna discipline your unruly little beta?”  
  
Jensen clenched his jaw and Jared knew he was going too far, this was such an unfair thing to say, but he couldn’t stop. Jensen had never been this angry with him before. If Jared played his cards right he would finally get what he’d been waiting for ever since they mated.  
  
Plus, he was fucking pissed at Jensen. “By the way, him looking at me is better than no one looking. I mean it’s not like you appreciate me anymore.”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Jensen asked, voice dangerously low.  
  
“You’re neglecting me!” Jared goaded him. “Everything else is more important! The guard, the meetings with other packs! The only way I get to see you is when I come with you on these trips and even then you’re always off with the Alpha on a hunt or some other macho activity, while I get to stay behind and play house with the other betas!”  
  
Jensen’s hands balled up into fists and his whole body had tensed up, as he was clearly trying to hold back. “Jared, don’t be such a brat. You know how important this is. And by the way, _now_ you’re definitely behaving like an unruly little beta!”  
  
“Why? Because I’m calling you out on your bullshit? You told me often enough that this is why you wanted me in the first place, but if it’s directed against you I have to shut up? Fuck you!”  
  
Jared turned around and stalked over to the other side of the room. His skin was stretched taut, like it had a hard time containing all the emotions boiling inside of him.  
  
This fight had been a long time coming. If Jared was honest with himself it had been months in the making and they were both to blame but right now he didn’t want to think about that. Right now he wanted to yell at Jensen, blame him for the mess and get him to take him back, claim him and make them whole again.  
  
He could feel Jensen vibrating with anger, trying so hard to hold on to his control and Jared had enough. He swirled around and scowled at his alpha.  
  
“Fuck you Jensen! I’m yours? I belong to you?” Jared’s taunts filled up the air, hovering between them, threatening to implode and take everything with them.  
  
“The past few weeks you wouldn’t even have noticed if I'd let another alpha fuck me! You were too busy with everything else to even fuck me properly. You’re my alpha? I can’t even remember the last time you knotted me.”  
  
That was a lie, two weeks ago on their couch during a _Die Hard_ marathon, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
Jensen’s lips were turning white he was pressing them together so hard, and his eyes started to glow.  
  
“You’re not my alpha anymore.” The words rang heavy in the silence and Jared had trouble swallowing.  
  
What if he’d gone too far? What if this time Jensen wouldn’t forgive him? What if this time Jensen decided he’d finally had enough of Jared’s crap? What if-  
  
The wind was suddenly knocked out of him when Jensen moved faster than Jared could see, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall.  
  
The impact made him slightly dizzy and it didn’t help that Jensen was in his space, fingers digging into his arms, immobilizing him against the wall while his nose was running up and down his neck. Scenting him like prey to be devoured.  
  
“So I’m not your alpha anymore, huh?” Jensen’s rough voice liquefied Jared’s insides in two seconds flat, and the hot breath on his skin made goosebumps run down his arms.  
  
“I don’t pay enough _attention_ to you?”  
  
Jared tried to say something, but then Jensen’s mouth was on his, biting at his lips, tongue swiping into his mouth, and he didn’t know what else there was to say besides his mate’s name.  
  
“You are such a spoiled little brat,” Jensen murmured against his mouth and yanked him away from the wall. “And I indulge you, because you’re still young. But that’s over. We’re at war Jared, and I’m not only your alpha, I’m your commander. You do as I say.”  
  
Jensen started ripping off his clothes, mindless of the material, and Jared didn’t even care that his favorite pair of jeans lost all the buttons on its fly.  
  
“I’m your alpha and you will learn your place!” The words ripped Jared out of his daze and he twisted his hands into Jensen’s shirt and _pulled_. The cotton tore like the flimsiest gauze and Jared shoved back at Jensen’s naked chest.  
  
“My _place_? Do you want me to kneel at your feet and put a collar around my neck?”  
  
Jensen bared his teeth at him in a gesture more wolf than man, and the heat in Jared’s stomach started boiling over. He’d been waiting for this for so long and it was finally within reach. He didn’t know how their relationship would survive this, _if_ it would survive this, but he needed it. He needed it _now_.  
  
“Do you want me to crawl for you? Push my ass out at every opportunity? Want to keep me barefoot and naked? Have me paw-”  
  
Jensen was in his space again, shoving him back on the bed. “You goddamn little fucker! I give you _everything_ and the one thing, the _only_ thing I want in return is that you respect me and our relationship. I don’t need to hear you say that you love me every day, I don’t need you to cook me dinner, don’t need you to clean up after yourself, and I don’t even expect you to fit me into your travel plans or the beta initiative. I let you do whatever you want and this is how you treat me? Humiliating me by flirting with some random knothead?”  
  
Jensen had crawled on top of him, trapping his hips between his thighs and pinning Jared’s wrists to the mattress. His eyes still had their eerie glow, but Jared could see the fight already leaving Jensen. He was always the first to cave after a fight. Jared needed to throw oil on the fire right now.  
  
“You _let_ me do whatever I want?”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen warned him, and when the grip around his wrists tightened it was painful. Jared needed more.  
  
“I can do anything I want. I’m my own person and if you really think I belong to you then you’re seriously deluded.”  
  
Jared could see the exact moment Jensen snapped.  
  
He hadn’t thought it would happen anymore, every alpha would have lost it after the first sentence but Jensen and his iron self-control... Now Jensen’s eyes were glowing so green, like they usually only did when he went into battle and his scent intensified tenfold, alpha pheromones attacking Jared’s senses and making his dick go from half hard to flushed and leaking instantly. He could feel his hole getting slick as well and he couldn’t help but squirm against the mattress.  
  
Jensen had leaned down, so close their noses were almost touching and he stared at Jared, eyes filled with so much emotion, he couldn’t breathe for a second.  
  
“Jared, I want you to listen to me very closely. You are mine. Only mine. You belong to me until we die and beyond. I don’t care how much you insist on being your own person. You. Are. _Mine_!”  
  
Heat flooded Jared and he couldn’t help but bare his neck.  
  
“I’m yours?” he managed to press out. “Prove it!”  
  
Jensen wasted no time biting down above his jugular, deep enough to break the skin, and then he proceeded to kiss him, stealing all the air, making him disoriented and light-headed.  
  
Jared felt the coppery tang of blood in his mouth, realized Jensen was kissing him so hard his lip had split, and he felt more slick rush from his hole.  
  
Jensen’s hands were everywhere, leaving fiery trails all over his body, and then he ripped his boxer briefs away, leaving him naked and bare under his alpha.  
  
Jensen looked at him hungrily. “All mine. So pretty just for me.”  
  
Jared grappled at Jensen’s pants, he needed them off now, but Jensen pinned his hands down again.  
  
“No!” His voice was laced with all his alpha authority and Jared just went lax. Jensen had never used it on him and Jared had always thought he would hate it, but right now, right here, he wanted nothing else.  
  
Jensen licked and bit down his body and Jared was pushing himself against his mate’s mouth, he wanted more, wanted closer, but Jensen held him down. Jared trashed against his alpha, threw his head from side to side, he needed to move, needed to touch, and then Jensen licked across his dick and Jared was already so close, Jensen was driving him crazy-  
  
“No,” Jensen ordered again and looked up at Jared. “You don’t come without my permission!”  
  
Jared groaned and let his head fall back on the bed. Jensen trailed his mouth lower, suckling his balls and then he was right there, hovering over his wet opening, and Jared couldn’t stop the pleas from spilling out.  
  
“God, please, Jen, need you, please touch me, need you, need your mouth!”  
  
Jared’s moan turned into a scream when Jensen bit down hard on the fleshy part of his ass and slipped his tongue inside his hole. Pleasure and pain blended together deliciously and then Jensen just ravaged him, sloppy and messy and so damn good, Jared couldn’t breathe.  
  
“Please, Alpha!”  
  
Suddenly the hot pleasure of Jensen’s tongue was gone but before Jared had time to voice his displeasure Jensen was above him and grinning darkly. “Yes, I’m your Alpha!”  
  
Then he flipped Jared around and drew him up on his hands and knees. He gripped Jared’s hips tight and with one smooth stroke he pushed inside.  
  
“Fuck,” Jared yelled out and then Jensen started fucking him hard and deep, bruising his hips with his fingers and his ass with the force of his thrusts and it was so fucking good.  
  
Jared tried to push back, but Jensen was too strong, giving him no space to move.  
  
“You’re mine,” Jensen growled out. “My Beta.”  
  
“Yes,” Jared panted out. “Yours. Alpha.”  
  
Jared felt Jensen bend forward, blanket him with his body, and then pain ripped through his neck when long teeth dug into the flesh where neck met shoulder. His mating scar was ripped open and lust and desire overwhelmed him.  
  
He was owned, he was loved, he was possessed, he was protected, cared for, loved, tucked away, safe, adored, admired, loved, safe, claimed, loved, safe, he was whole, he was claimedlovedsafe.  
  
Jensen pulled back again, continuing to fuck him as hard as possible, every thrust driving home his claim, marking Jared from the inside out.  
  
He felt the flesh at his hips tear, felt the blood running down his sides, and fuck yes.  
  
Somehow Jensen thrust into him with even more strength, every stroke making his whole body shudder. Jared let himself fall down onto his elbows, unable to support himself anymore against this assault. He lay there, taking what Jensen gave him and god, it was glorious.  
  
He heard Jensen growl behind him, a pure animalistic sound, and he craned his head around.  
  
Jensen’s eyes were still glowing green, his mouth was open, and Jared could see the elongated canines that had torn his neck open peeking out between Jensen’s reddened lips. The nails digging into his hips were more claws than anything human, and Jared shivered.  
  
His Alpha was fucking him, his true Alpha.  
  
His orgasm exploded through him without warning, his dick pulsed his hot come into the mattress, and everything narrowed down to the feeling of pure, carnal pleasure.  
  
He could hear himself howl, not aware how he was making that sound in his human body, and then Jensen’s body was pressing against his back, trapping him against the mattress, hot breath panting against his neck. He could feel his alpha’s knot, already so big, too big, pressing against him, and it wouldn’t fit, was too swollen already, and Jared wanted it so bad it hurt.  
  
He pushed back and pain surged through him when the almost fully inflated knot pushed past his rim.  
  
“Mine!” Jensen growled out and Jared breathed out a low “Yours,” in response.  
  
A second later Jensen’s teeth sank into his neck again and his alpha’s hot seed was filling him up, soothing the ache, and another orgasm hit Jared from deep within, spreading from his inside out, and he felt his dick twitch weakly.  
  
  
Jensen stayed pressed tight to his back, and just rolled them around to take his weight off Jared.  
  
Jared just relaxed into his alpha’s arms, only aware of Jensen’s cock pulsing sporadically deep inside of him, his knot stretching him so good, and his arms holding him tight against his mate’s chest close enough so he could feel Jensen’s heart beating against his back.  
  
The connection between them was wide open and the emotions flowed freely again, intermingled with hurt and regret and lingering anger, the overwhelming feeling of love healed their wounds and soothed their pain.  
  
Jensen’s breath was a reassuring warmth on the back of his neck, and he slowly stroked his hands over Jared’s flat stomach.  
  
Through the post-coital haze thoughts of lazing in the woods, little pups crawling over their bodies and chasing after butterflies invaded Jared’s mind. Jared knew that Jensen wanted kids, he saw it every time in his eyes when his mate played with Jeff’s cubs, but he never said anything. He stayed true to his promise and waited for Jared to come to him.  
  
Jared wanted kids too. Had for a while now, but with everything that was going on right now he didn’t want to risk it. The stakes were getting higher and he couldn’t risk being pregnant and helpless if Jensen needed his help.  
  
But if this ever was over, there was a conversation they needed to have.  
  
  
He slowly felt his mate’s knot deflate, the knotting never lasted as long as it would be if he was in heat with the additional pheromones hanging in the air, and Jensen gently slipped out of him.  
  
Jared didn’t wince at the burn, because it was the good kind, the kind you got from being well fucked.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jensen asked tentatively.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared purred out and wiggled against Jensen’s chest, trying to get closer. He had never felt so satisfied in all his life.  
  
“Are- are you sure?”  
  
Through the fog of pleasure still surrounding him Jared suddenly felt the anxiety coming from Jensen. He turned around so they were face to face.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure. Jensen, what’s wrong?”  
  
Jensen was looking down at Jared’s hip, where the deep red scratches were already scabbing over. “Well, I sort of lost control for a moment and for that I’m sorry.”  
  
Jared put a finger against his mate’s lips. He needed to nip this wrong line of thought directly in the bud. “Yeah, you lost control. And I loved every second of it. Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to finally give in and let your inner alpha out while fucking me? I was starting to doubt my abilities to get you riled up.”  
  
Jensen looked at him with a horrified expression. “Jared, you shouldn’t play with fire like that! I could have seriously hurt you!”  
  
“It’s nothing that won’t heal,” he tried to assure his mate but judging by Jensen’s appalled face that was obviously the wrong thing to say.  
  
“Look,” he started, “this is a part of you too, and I love all of your parts. And sometimes I need you to give me all of you, just so I’m reminded that all of you actually belongs to me.”  
  
Jensen was frozen for a moment, trying to reply several times, but he broke off every time after only a few stuttered syllables. “This was what this was all about? You just wanted to- to _goad_ me into fucking you like an _animal_?”  
  
Jared grinned at him. “Well it worked, didn’t it?”  
  
Jensen spluttered and shook his head in disbelief. Finally he settled on pulling Jared down and putting his head on Jared’s chest.  
  
“You know that all of me belongs to you all the time anyway right?” he asked, voice rough with emotions.  
  
“I know,” Jared tried to reply lightly. “It’s just nice to see it every once in a while.”  
  
They were quiet for a while before Jensen spoke again.  
  
“I still need to apologize,” he said, voice full of regret.  
  
“No, you don’t. You did nothing you have to be sorry for,” Jared tried to assure him.  
  
“No, I did and I’m so sorry baby, I don’t know how it got so out of control. I should have never said, much less thought those things before. I just saw this guy and I couldn’t help it. God, you really bring out the crazy in me.”  
  
Jared stroked soothingly down Jensen’s back. “It’s okay, Jen. It’s not like I acted like a saint.”  
  
Jensen hummed approvingly, and Jared smacked his mate lightly on the head before he continued, “We’ve spent so much time apart lately, you’re always off somewhere traveling across the country, and so am I, and when we’re at home we barely talk about anything other than politics. And we’re both so stressed and tired all the time that when we fuck, it’s just that. We fuck. We don’t make love anymore. We don’t _connect_ anymore.”  
  
“You got a solution, my all-knowing mate?”  
  
Jared pinched his alpha in the side.  
  
“Ow! You brat.”  
  
“You deserved it. And as a matter of fact I do.”  
  
Jensen pushed himself up on his arms. “And what’s that?”  
  
“We need to spend more time together. Be _us_ again, just us. Let’s, I don’t know, take one day a week where we don’t deal with pack business. We just deal with us, and do nothing other than run around the woods or laze around in bed the whole day.”  
  
Jensen let himself fall back down on Jared’s chest. He pressed a kiss over his heart and mumbled a, “God, that sounds good,” into his skin.  
  
Jared smiled. It did.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen murmured, sleep already heavy in his voice.  
  
“I know,” Jared replied and he could feel Jensen’s exasperated snort even as his mate fell asleep.  
  
  
  
He tightened his arms around Jensen and felt his mate’s chest expand with every breath he took.  
  
Somehow the more he felt for Jensen, the more difficult it got to articulate it. If someone had told him three or even two years ago that he would love Jensen even more than he already did he would have laughed and told them that’s impossible. He didn’t have more to give than his whole heart.  
  
He had been so wrong.  
  
All of him belonged to Jensen, his heart, his body, his soul. He couldn’t exist without knowing his mate was safe and _there_ by his side, always.  
  
He knew that Jensen wasn’t afraid, that he thought together they could do anything, but Jared was scared. He couldn’t let his mate know that though and it became increasingly difficult to keep the feelings out of their bond.  
  
So it was only in moments like these, when Jensen was safely asleep and Jared was still awake that he could give in to the emotions.  
  
He felt the familiar tears rolling down his face, blamed them on the raw emotions still running through his body, and buried his nose in Jensen’s hair to inhale nothing but his mate’s scent with every breath. It was the only thing that could keep the demons at bay.  
  
Jensen thought this trip was a victory, that with the Chicago pack behind them they were stronger than ever. But now Stewart’s pack had become a blood enemy. Jensen dismissed the rogues joining the pack as a bunch of unskilled, unorganized criminals, but Jared knew better. He had talked to the betas who had escaped them. They were fanatic defenders of the old ways and they would never give up.  
  
And their numbers were growing, their forces rallying.  
  
Jared took another deep breath. “I love you. More than you know. And I can’t ever tell you. Because if you knew that I can’t live without you, that I’d rather die before I let something happen to you, you’d lock me in a tower and never let me out. But it’s the truth and there’s nothing you can do to change that. I’ll always love you more than anything.”  
  
Jensen continued to sleep peacefully and Jared felt another tear slide down his cheek.  
  
The storm was coming and they were smack in the middle of it.  



End file.
